


[刀劍BASARA] 重逢

by joinjo17



Category: Sengoku Basara, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17
Summary: 伊達政宗到本丸的第一天，跟愛刀重逢的短篇故事





	

給幻羽太太的生日賀文，妳家的光忠和政宗大人要一直沒羞沒臊甜甜蜜蜜相處下去喔！

 

─────

 

　　「Ah...ha! 這就是本丸？看起來挺cool的！」一個張揚且狂氣的聲音在城池的大門前響起，右眼戴著眼罩的短髮青年仰視壯觀的建築，滿意地說：「是個慷慨的政府啊，I like it!」

　　「我是歌仙兼定，是喜愛風雅的文系名刀。請多指教了，政宗公。那麼，今天想怎麼過呢？」在一陣櫻花飄落之後，一個紫色頭髮的風雅男子出現在青年身邊，扶著刀微笑說道。

　　「兼定……細川家的刀啊。」伊達政宗上下打量了穿著風雅的歌仙兼定，微微點了點頭，說：「那麼，你就是我的什麼初始刀？我什麼都不懂，接下來就交給你啦！」確認了來人身分，青年就這麼爽快地將事情丟給歌仙兼定。

　　見到這位昔日主公的對手、今日的主人，歌仙兼定不失風雅地稍稍欠了個身，說：「請讓身為近侍的我帶您參觀本丸，我們邊走邊聊吧。」

 

 

　　「我們是為了對抗改變歷史的溯行軍，所以才聚集於此的，而政宗公您，就是帶領我們的審神者。保護歷史是我們的本職，所以即使是您也不可以改變過去一統日本喔！」歌仙兼定對心懷壯志的奧州筆頭說了聲笑，伊達政宗無趣的嗤了聲。

　　他帶領伊達政宗走進城門，繞過寬廣的庭院，緩緩說道：「政宗公您所要率領的我們，是附著在刀劍上的付喪神。然而即使是歷史上再怎麼著名的名刀，剛擁有肉體的付喪神都是脆弱的，藉由回到過去與溯行軍戰鬥，我們會變得越來越強大，好能夠應付之後越來越艱辛的戰役。」

　　「我們有自己的田地，可以自給自足……那邊是馬廄，各種名駒就要靠您去蒐集了……那是手入房，刀劍若有損傷都要在這裡修復……最後，這邊就是鍛刀房，目前共有五十九位付喪神，其中大多數都可以藉由鍛造來召喚，您現在要試試看嗎？」歌仙兼定在令眾多審神者都流連忘返，不惜燒光資源只為得到新刀的鍛刀房前停下腳步，而伊達政宗還不知道這一點，他饒有興趣地看著鞠躬的小刀匠式神和它身後的火爐器具。

　　「你剛剛說要戰鬥對吧！那一隊編制是多少people呢？」伊達政宗忽然開口問道。

　　「是六人。」沒想到伊達政宗敏銳察覺到這點，歌仙兼定有些訝異地回答，

　　「Ha, 所以你還需要五個夥伴，我需要六把刀才能上戰場。Very good! 」對這個數字非常滿意的伊達政宗大笑，立刻就指揮式神投入資源鍛造新刀。

　　什麼都不懂的他，自然也沒有聽說過什麼公式，於是在歌仙兼定來不及阻止的時候，就投入了式神所能承受的最大資源量，燃起了熊熊火爐。

　　初始的資源本就不多，又被這麼一揮霍，立刻就減少到了一個可憐的程度，歌仙兼定有些頭疼地看著這個任性的主上，這傢伙是出了名的我行我素，才在想該如何勸說才好，就聽伊達政宗說：「Ah? 還要等三小時才能知道鍛出來的是誰？那就用這什麼手傳札吧！」

　　等等……！現在不管什麼資源都要省著用，只是三小時很快就過去了！歌仙兼定還沒能勸阻，便見到一個熟悉的高大人影在櫻花散落中走出鍛刀房。

　　「我是燭台切光忠。名字是因為能砍斷青銅做的燭台的關係唷！……嗯，果然還是不太帥氣呢……！」那個全身上下的穿著都是漆黑一片，右眼也帶著眼罩的高大付喪神走了出來，帶著帥氣的微笑，方抑揚頓挫地唸著出場台詞卻可笑地戛然而止，與面前的裝扮相似的青年面面相覷。

　　「Ha ha! 是燭台切光忠啊！」伊達政宗得意大笑，「不愧是我伊達政宗，果然第一次就把配刀召喚到手了……嗯？燭台切你怎麼穿得一身黑？這可不是伊達流的風格啊！」

　　高大的付喪神早已嚇懵了說不出話來，看著昔日的主公站在自己面前就好像一場夢一般，雖然付喪神必須效忠當前的主人，但他竟然能有幸回到政宗公的麾下嗎？「政宗……公？」

　　「傻啦？真是可憐的孩子。」青年嘴角帶笑，上前了一步伸手握住燭台切光忠持刀的手腕，「Long time no see, 幾百年不見了，你過得好嗎？」

　　他沒有避開這一見面就有親暱舉動的主人，在伊達政宗握住他時反而還輕輕打了個冷顫，那雙帶滿刀繭的修長手掌是如此溫暖，帶著熟悉的溫度握住了他，就像很久以前在戰場上那樣。那些記憶久遠得他都要以為只是自己的臆想，直到此刻他才發現，伊達政宗從羽柴秀吉那邊帶走他的那刻仍歷歷在目，那位從此以後讓他奉為刀生圭臬的偉大主上。

　　一如往昔地握住了他。

　　言語的力量都失去，他在歌仙兼定的驚呼聲和伊達政宗驚訝的目光中瞬間又變回了那把漆黑的太刀，瞬間盛開的櫻花淹沒了兩人，而他穩穩當當地待在主公的手裡，哪裡都不想去了。

 

 

　　這就是審神者伊達政宗的本丸第一天，以回收毫無行動能力的愛刀強迫終結。

 

 

　　身為曾經是雄霸一方的仙台藩大名，對伊達政宗來說，與時光溯行軍對戰根本是piece of cake，他的審神者本分工作所遭遇到的最大困擾，來自於他的愛刀，燭台切光忠。

　　燭台切光忠醒過神來後，就霸占了伊達政宗身邊近侍的位置，就算是以主命為天職的壓切長谷部也爭不贏他。這個180公分的男人就跟時刻想獲得父母稱讚的小孩一樣，努力表現出自己最好的一面：展現著自己的廚藝，在廚房這個他和政宗公兩人的聖地烹調出一道又一道美味的菜餚；表現自己的武勇，在戰場上一馬當先攻下敵首，帥氣地大顯身手，只為了伊達政宗的一聲 “Good job!”

　　他何其有幸，能夠擁有肉身，用自己的身體確確實實碰觸到心慕的主上，隨侍在左右，無論是什麼亂臣賊子，不必再政宗公親手揮刀，他就能先一步代勞砍下。

　　這簡直是他從未料想過，最幸福的生活了。

　　此時此刻，在他樸實的思考裡，還不知道待在伊達政宗公身邊，尚有入幕之賓的身分可以選擇。

 

 

16/10/18 少淵


End file.
